Malaysia's Boss Letter Memo to England
by GilaKomik
Summary: The Dear John letter and the bet which England lost, making Canada confuse and Australia passed out from laughing. Sometimes it better for you to write the letter yourself rather than your over-excited boss.


Malaysia's (**Boss**) Letter (**Memo**) to England 

**To:** The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**From :** The First Prime Minister of Malaya

**Subject :** Declaration of Independence

Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka!

Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka!

Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka!

Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka!

Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka!

Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka!

Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka!

Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka!

Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka!

Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka!

Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka!

Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka!

Mer…

-

** - break -**

-

"Um… Sir?"

"Yes Malaya?"

"Uh… You know sir, maybe I should be the one who write the letter to England,"

"It's okay Malaya, I can handle this, beside today it's your birthday, you should be out there celebrate with other,"

"Ah… uhm..,"  
_("I've see the same word in the past 10 minute on that paper, every paragraph… I know he's happy but wasn't that a little be exaggerate? Sesh… )_

"Well sir, celebration can wait, beside there's a few thing I want to say to England anyway,"

"Really?"

"Yes sir, in fact how about you take a day off. You've been working hard for me; I think you and the rest of the team deserve it more than me,"

"Very well then, I leave it to you; make sure you give it to Britain representative before they go back,"

"Yes sir, have a good day sir,"

"You too Malaya,"

_("Finally,")_

-

** - break -**

-

Dear England,

Do you remember the first time we meet? The first word that coming from me was a promise to gain freedom for myself and my people, you just laugh and told me to dream on…

Goodbye England

Sincerely Yours,

Malaya  
The-now-independent-nation

P/S : Your cooking skill suck, please learn how to cook before you accidentally kill someone. Here are some cooking book tips for you.

P/S/S: I still remember the bet that you made if I manage to gain independence from you. The next time we meet, I will bring it for you. Make sure you don't chicken out.

* * *

Omake :

The first meeting of Commonwealth of Nation is going smoothly. Instead of formal meeting, it's more like social gathering with Nation greet each other. Nation that use to be under England rule.

"Mattie, have you see dad? I can't find him anywhere," said Australia.

"Someone grab him about 30 minute ago and drag him out from the hall," said Canada

"Did you know who?"

"No, but he have long brown hair. Shoulder length,"

"Oh… that Malaya. Come on help me find them. There something I need to talk to old man anyway,"

It only took them a few minute to find England, since they meet Malaya halfway on their search. Malaya politely told them where England was. Thanking him, Australia goes to 'Break Room' while dragging Canada with him. Meanwhile, Canada feels a little bit suspicious, the way Malaya talk; Canada can sense the smugness and satisfaction in it. Shrugging it off as Malaya behavior, he and Australia enter the room. What he see make him and Australia stunned. England, sitting on the chair, eye close while one hand on his stomach whiles the other gripping the armrest. His face paler than usual.

"What the… England what happen?" ask Canada worried. England just shook his head.

"Did Malaya do something to you?" ask Canada again. England nods his head.

"What did he do?" England just stays quiet. Meanwhile, Australia sniffs the air couple of time, raise his eyebrows and look at England. A few second later a grins appear on his face.

"Speak up old man," said Australia with a trace of humor. England glares at Australia and open his mouth to talks back. However it was a bad move. The nausea came back with full impact cause England make a mad dash to restroom leaving a confuse Canada and Australia who laughing madly.

"What happen to England? What Malaya forces him to do Australia," ask Canada when Australia manages to control his laughing.

"Hehehe… sniff the air Canada," told Australia. Canada do as Australia told him to do. A few second later, his eye widened and both his hand flew to his face to cover half his face. How come he misses that horrible smell was wonder itself. Meanwhile, Australia seeing Canada reaction starts to laugh again.

"Urgh… what… what that smell?"

"Durians," said Australia between his laugh.

* * *

**A/N :** I love watching cooking channel, show like No Reservation by Anthony Bourdain and Bizzare Food by Andrew Zimmer are my favorite. Especially when they focus on my country. I always laughing see how they unable to swallow even the small bite of durian. I mean they eat everything but when come to durian they can't.

The bet was for England to eat durian. Felling a little bit sadistic, Malaysia told him to eat every single piece in the container.

Australia knows it because he happens to be in Malaya during the war against Communist.

That's also the reason why any food with durian in it have been banned from Commonwealth Meeting.

Malaya: Malaysia old name

Merdeka: Independence, Freedom

**Please review**


End file.
